1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles and, more specifically, to an insert for suspending a quantity of soluble material within a tank whereby the soluble material passes into solution with the fluid in the tank. The insert is a brine mixing apparatus positionable within a water tank for the purposes of creating a regenerant solution used in water softening system. The receptacle can selectively vary in height to keep most of the soluble material dry until needed. Air from an air source agitates the water, accelerating the passing of the soluble material into solution with the tank water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other receptacle device designed for mixing. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,300 issued to Cosma, et al. on Oct. 17, 1978.
Another patent was issued to Gauer, et al. on Feb. 2, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,797. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,880 was issued to Johnson on Jul. 29, 1997 and still yet another was issued on May 4, 1999 to Dalton, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,143.
Another patent was issued to Kamitani, et al. on Sep. 7, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,220. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,379,630 was issued to Wilfong, et al. on Apr. 30, 2002. Another was issued to Zwicky on Feb. 28, 1962 as U.K. Patent No. GB890,285 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 23, 1994 to Bontemps, et al. as French Patent No. FR2702763.
Another patent was issued to Kenichiro on Oct. 18, 1994 as Japanese Patent No. JP6288812. Yet another International Patent Application No. WO96/12556 was issued to Hammonds on May 2, 1996. Another was issued to Wetherington on Mar. 28, 2002 as International Patent Application No. WO02/24318 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 11, 2003 to Vautour as Canadian Patent No. CA2375789.